Named By Fate
by DESTINYSARA
Summary: S#3 What if you are the daughter of the man who will lead mankind to victory in the war against the machines? Named By Fate tells the story of Destiny Sarah Connor, the teenage daughter of John Connor. She rebels against her fate and against the authority figures in her. A rebellion which leads to numerous complications and severe consequences.
1. Prologue

Dawn wasn't for another two hours. Three explosions sounded a few miles off. A few pieces of rubble were scattered, the air stirred and then started to settled back down again as a 16 year old girl ran through the darkness, dodging rocks and debris in her path, trying to quicken her pace. The Aerial HK above her was picking up speed as well. It had locked on to her body-heat 4 miles back and was not letting her get away so easy this time. She turned around to see if a quick escape was in her future. Her decision cost her her footing as she stumbled over a rock and went down. The AHK prepared to fire and let out of a plasma stream of blue . She rolled over to her back and rolled under an opening. The HK's shot hit the ground where she had been and missed her. Destiny grinned as she heard the HK move on assuming it had eliminated its target.

"What did you do now, Lucky?" A voice from the other side of the partly-covered hole in the ground asked.

She smirked. "Only blew up a factory, or two." She said pretending to be innocent. "Nothing special."

"Or new for you." He finished for her.

The girl laughed and nodded. She picked herself up as he came over toward her.

"Reese." She said as she shook his hand.

"Connor." He answered and returned the gesture. She dusted herself off and secured her weapon. "You're crazy, Connor." Kyle quipped.

She turned back around to look at him "It's called survival." She checked to see if the coast was clear before she vanished back into the darkness.

Miles away, John Connor walked down a tunnel with his assistants on each of his sides.

"Only a few thousand dead tonight, Sir." The one on his right reported, trying to sound cheerful.

"The Night isn't over yet, Major."

"No, Sir." She answered, somewhat let down.

Captain Waters on his left, handed him a file with a photo attached. " Our usual surveillance team found this three hours ago. The machines found the camp under Davis Street. Victs. were mostly civilians, about a 150 of 'em were slaughtered, Survivors fled east to Jackson's camp." She told.

"How many?" John asked.

"23, Sir."

John sighed and commented "Not enough as usual." John stopped walking and then slowly took a few steps forward, keeping his hand out to discourage them from hovering over him. "What else can happen tonight?" He asked out of despair.

His two assistants stood there silent, not sure what to say. Lieutenant Marks came around the corner very slowly, wringing his hands nervously. When he caught sight of John, he snapped to attention and saluted. "John turned to the man. "At ease, Marks." He said tiredly.

Taking Mark's nervousness into notice. "What's happened this time?" John asked, his voice shaking from fear of more bad news. Marks cleared his throat and responded.

"She's…. she's gone again, Sir. Her room is empty and the entire camp has been searched. Destiny's missing ."

John closed his eyes and his heart sunk.


	2. Chapter 1: Who I Am

Destiny took off again back across the plain, dodging the debris the best she could. She had been at this for a few years at least. She couldn't remember when she started her own personal vendetta against Skynet. Skynet had been responsible for everything, every loss and every target on her head. Why couldn't she get her own revenge for her own personal reasons like everyone else? Her eyes fell to the name on her dog tags. "Connor" That would be why. One name gives every piece of information a single person could ask for. Destiny made her way back home, she had opted for one of the Resistance's tunnel path used for trading supplies during the heat. Halfway though it, She slowed her pace and looked around. Everyone was hurriedly grabbing supplies, running them in and out of the tunnel's entrance. Destiny started to grab guns, ammo, explosives, whatever she could and passed them out to the rest of the people who were taking them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Metal and lots of it." One of the soldiers answered her not bothering to look at her.

"Well, what happened this time?"Destiny pursued.

" Some lucky bloke escaped hell"… The woman shrugged, "The metal want him back."

Destiny nodded and loaded the gun in her hands when the woman she was talking to took it from her. Destiny looked at her somewhat confused, trying to hide her anger. "

You can't fight with us, love." The woman told her.

"The hell I can't, I didn't ask for your permission and I certainly don't need it."

The woman smirked at her. "Of course you don't. Why would you need my permission if you outrank me and have the ability to demote me back to nothing but a tunnel-rat?"

Destiny fumed and responded to her. "Demote you?, As easy as it would be, no. There's no point if I can order you to stand down and step aside." She took a small pause and continued with. "Commander Flores, stand down and step aside."

Jesse nodded and turned to her right to leave, and then she whipped back around and punched Destiny in the face. She fell back to the ground and sat back up. She pulled herself back up and knocked Jesse into the south wall and kneed her in the gut. She tossed her to the ground and proceeded to drive her fist into Jesse's face when Jesse kicked her into the opposite wall. Jesse moved over to her and tossed Destiny to the ground. Clawing at each other, they wrestled on the floor when a shotgun went off.

Everyone in the room froze up and turned around except Jesse and Destiny. Sarah pointed her shotgun.

"All of you go back to taking care of the metal. Nothing to see here" The room cleared out but Jesse, Sarah and Destiny. As the room started to file out Destiny tried to raise herself up to see what fired the shot when Jesse used her distraction to go back to decking Destiny when Sarah caught her hand and yanked her up. She decked her in the face and kicked her in the gut. Sarah knocked her against the tunnel wall and proceeded to beat her with all of her strength until Destiny pulled her away.

Sarah stopped and gave the bloody mess that was Jesse a hard stare. "I'd leave if I were you." Jesse got to her feet and moved to leave. "Flores…. don't come back and don't touch her again." Sarah pointed at her and demanded.

Sarah pointed at Destiny who moved to leave. " You stay" She yelled. Jesse took the opportunity and took off.

Sarah pulled Destiny up.

"I didn't need any help."

Sarah smirked "Of course not, you had her right where you wanted her." She teased and Destiny smiled.

"Exactly."


	3. Chapter 2: I Learned From You

Sarah and Destiny exited the tunnel and ended up in the middle of the war that Jesse and the others had warned about. They looked in amazement and horror and the scene unfolded to them. There were 3 aerial HKs and 2 ground HKs circling, searching for the escapee.

Destiny moved to go after them when Sarah pulled her back. "We're not going that way." Sarah said.

She nudged her and crept along close to the ground to avoid being spotted. Luckily, the Resistance were keeping Skynet plenty busy. The fire fight between them caused streaks of colored plasma flying in every direction. Destiny ducked down to avoid being shot as one flew over her head. Ducking lower she followed Sarah through the dirt and debris that had once been a life of pleasure and luxury. Sarah turned around to see Destiny staring at her surroundings of broken glass and ash.

"Come on, we need to go." Sarah said and nodded her head left.

Destiny looked back up at her. "What did It look like?... Before all of this?" She motioned her hand to show the surroundings.

Sarah looked around and back at her. "It was different.. Brighter. I'll tell you a story sometime, we need to go ."

They started back to the camp, slipping past Skynet's guards. They made it almost a mile to the camp when Sarah stopped in her tracks.

"What's the matter?' Destiny whispered.

"We're being tracked. You need to run." Sarah answered and pointed away from where she was staring. "Go...Now!" Destiny bolted east toward home and Sarah double checked her gun before creeping along to the west. She moved along slowly, listening for any sound. A quick shuffle of dirt to her side and she spun around on full alert only to find nothing.

Destiny ran east like she was told to but when she reached home, she froze in shock. The opening to the tunnels was uncovered and open already. "Oh damn it." She whispered.

Serrano Point

John set a number of plasma rifles on the table and looked around to the others in the room who were unloading. The base had been hit hard due to some pipsqueak who leaked info under means of torture. The source didn't tell who leaked it but John had figured enough to make a guess. Didn't matter much. The base was just a shortcut to get home and a refuge for a few thousand lost souls to hide away. The only loss was a few material things and the loss of five people whose survivors still waited for him to give them the news. In his mind, it was the worst part of the job. He moved away to do his job and left the unpacking to everyone else. He had stationed extra guards at the entrance since the two tunnel ways had been connected, he didn't want to take any chance.

Destiny had moved on to the other entrance, trailing slowly along trying to see if Sarah was anywhere near her. She heard a small crackle of a rock being moved over and footsteps. She crunched down and hide behind some rubble, looking out from the side. Her black hair seemed to stray across her face and she constantly pushed it away only to have it return immediately. She could tell someone was coming toward the base but she couldn't see much else. Desperately trying to see, she slipped her hair backed again."

Stupid hair!" she yelled.

Immediately realizing her mistake, she clasped both hands to her mouth in horror and she saw the person whom she now identified as a male terminator stopped in his tracks and looked in her direction. The machine moved closer in her direction and she frantically grabbed her plasma rifle and checked the available ammo in it. She had 3 shots left. She only hoped the T888 had less or was a terrible shot. If she missed, she'd be in trouble. She had no doubt that he would not miss if she had missed her first shot. 3 times to fire, one chance to terminate him. She peeked back around the rock, she didn't have much distance. She swallowed her heart, stood up and aimed. The terminator took aim with it's own weapon about the time she fired. A clean strike to the chip and it went down. She stared in horror at the machine on the ground and took a few deep breathes when she head faster footsteps. She ducked back down behind her hiding place and waited. The rush of footsteps got closer and were much softer than a terminator's. She put the gun back on her shoulder and stood back up as Sarah came into her view. She had stopped where the terminator had heard Destiny and she looked between the machine and the girl. Sarah let out of sigh of relief and smirked at Destiny.

Destiny lay in her room, curled up asleep. The HKs moving on the surface shaking the room violently. Destiny woke up out of breath and grabbed the gun under her pillow.

 _Voiceover By Sarah_

 _"Midnight is the witching hour... If you believe that kind of thing, and most people won't admit it if they do._  
 _Midnight is the time when a door opens from our world into the next and we are visited by dark spirits of the shadowlands. The Incubus. The Succubus. The Old Hag. Visitors are known by many names but each story bears the same marks._  
 _The demons come after midnight and the first three hours of the new day, when we are alone and vulnerable, deep asleep and helpless. When we cannot move. They lay on us, press on us, suffocate us, take from us what is most precious. Our lives, our love, our sanity... Our sleep._  
 _If you believe in that kind of thing."_


	4. Chapter 3: Crash World

_Crash_ _  
That was you and me  
Started out so innocently  
Shattered on the ground_ _  
I hear the sound_

 _Crash  
Ringing in my ears [crash]  
I still feel the sting of my tears  
Someone wake me_ _  
I can't seem to break free_ __

 _go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumblin' in the dark_ _  
Living in a crash world_ _  
_

_Voiceover By Destiny_

 _"When we are children, we believe the world is full of magic. We believe in myths and legends and that Destiny awaits. That is the world I remember and the one I wish I'd never known."_

Destiny woke up early around 12pm and changed her clothes before going out of her room. She walked sleepily down, keeping her 9mm tucked into the back of her pants. She entered the main command room and looked around. On the screen were the feed from all of the security point cameras and the stations to monitor them. Destiny looked around at the people working at their stations. It was functioning normally and quietly. Racheal Connor walked through the door looking somewhat sleepy-eyed. She smiled slightly when she saw Destiny.  
"Good Morning, Sweetheart." Racheal greeted.

"Morning, Mom." Destiny answered back.

"I think we need to talk about why you snuck out last night, don't you think?" Racheal asked, folding her arms.  
"No, we don't. Nothing happened….at all." Destiny answered trying to look innocent.

Racheal looked her up and down before shaking her head. "You're not fooling anyone, Missy who likes to blow up factories, take out terminators and other things you know you are not allowed to do." Racheal said sternly.

Racheal lead her through one of the open corridors and down one of the tunnels into a small, secure room. Racheal walked up to the box on the wall next to the door, Destiny watched it scan her eyes and then the door opened. Racheal walked in and Destiny followed behind her.  
John sat behind a computer staring tiredly at the surveillance tapes from the night before. He paused the tapes and looked up when the door opened. Racheal and Destiny walked in, Racheal went and sat down on the old couch on the opposite wall. John stood up and looked Destiny over, checking for bumps or bruises.  
Racheal watched him and said "Sarah said she was fine. No cuts, bruises, burns or bullet holes."

"I know, but I like making sure." John answered back tiredly.

"You didn't sleep last night did you, Dad?"

"No." John retorted. "No, I didn't get to sleep because someone snuck out to where she wasn't and knew she wasn't allowed to be so she could blow up a few factories and shoot a couple of terminators."

John turned and searched through his desk drawers. "I had the guys at the lab make something for you." He pulled out a black watch and grabbed Destiny's wrist. "Just to make sure you don't wander off again. This way, I can watch you at all times and know when your home and if you're trying to leave it. To make sure you don't take it off and run off, come on." He motioned and left the room with Destiny and Racheal behind him.  
Destiny looked disappointed when Racheal noticed her face.  
"Just be happy that it's on your wrist and not under your skin like he wanted it to be."

Destiny looked shocked. "What?"

"Hey." Racheal continued. "He said no more sneaking out and running off months ago. If you won't stop it then don't be the least bit surprised if he takes drastic measures to make sure your butt stays home out of danger and out of trouble."  
John led them to the lower part of the camp and opened the door to the lab. The few guys working in the lab stopped working and went over to talk to John and Racheal while Destiny looked around. One of the men dusted off a CPU and stuck it in the terminator next to John who was looking it over.  
She was dressed the same as others in the bunker and to any ordinary human she was no different than them but not to these humans who knew exactly what she was. Still, as Destiny looked at her with curiosity and anger. The eyes of the terminator flashed blue making its blonde hair look green.  
"Analysis?" John asked it.

The terminator looked at John and answered "All systems are operating at 100%."

John nodded. " What is your mission?"  
Racheal looked nervously between the machine and her daughter. The terminator glanced around the room and then looked at Destiny who glared back at it.  
"My mission is to protect Destiny Connor at all cost and to keep her from leaving the base in order to fight Skynet."  
"Then get to it." John replied. __

_March 21st, 2030:_  
"Open this one, Destiny." Racheal said as she handed Destiny another present.

"Well, what's this one?" Destiny asked as she tore through the covered paper.

"Well…. "Racheal started to say when Sarah nudged her.

"Let her figure it out on her own, you'll ruin the game."

"Aw. Nana, you're no fun." Destiny said as she opened the box. She stared in awe as she pulled out a small thick, silver necklace that spelled "Destiny".

"How'd you get this?"

"Well, I found some scrap coltan and had a terminator bend it to the shape. In reality, it's from both Sarah and me" Racheal answered.

"Still think I'm no fun?" Sarah teased.

Destiny smirked. "Okay, you're awesome, Nana."

Sarah thought for a moment and answered. "I like that word, awesome."

Destiny tried to hook her necklace on.

"Come here, kiddo." Racheal said and patted the bed where she was sitting.

Destiny got up and sat on her bed next to her mom, giving her necklace. Racheal hooked the necklace around her neck. "There."

The alarm from the central station sounded and people ran to the stations.

Racheal sighed while Destiny muttered. "Good while it lasted."  
John got up from where he was sitting and moved toward the door, He looked back at Destiny silently pleading with her.  
"It's okay, you can go." She said not bothering to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and walked out the door. Racheal turned to Destiny and kissed the top of her head before she got up to leave.

"I'll be back soon…stay here."  
Sarah got up and looked at Destiny. "I'll take you with me one of these days, you'll see."

Destiny laid back on her bed and sulked. "Some sweet sixteen, my ass" She listened to the sounds of gunshot and screams echoing down the hall.  
Destiny jumped up from her bed and pushed the mattress off to reveal a plasma rifle under it. She took the gun and checked it to make sure it was loaded.  
"Stay here?…Screw that." Destiny said and left her room, sneaking down the hallway.  
She crept around a corner and looked closely. A silvery blob dropped down from the ceiling and stabbed one of the fighters in the gut. Destiny screamed and the T1000 turned to look at her. The machine removed its arm from the fighter and watched as his body fell to the floor then returned its gaze to Destiny who ran away back down the tunnels. The metal formed a knife from its arm and sent it after Destiny.  
She dropped to the floor and let the metal knife fly over her head. The T1000 retracted its arm and went to shoot it back at her when Destiny picked her self and ran faster down the tunnel, around the several corners. She made to one of the outer doors when she turned around and saw the T1000 standing at the opposite wall, staring at her, ready to try to attack her again.  
Destiny forced the door open and rushed outside to the surface. She stood shocked as she looked around the surface. The sky was black, the ground was black. There were remains of buildings everywhere, smoke and ash and debris covered everything. There was nothing there but a hollow shell of a long, lost, forgotten past. The air was so thick Destiny started to choke as she ran out into the open, covering her mouth. She ducked behind a stack of twisted metal and ash. The liquid metal stood at the door to the open, scanning for her life form. Destiny peered curiously at it when a hand out of the dark shook her shoulder.  
"Destiny?" The figure asked.

Destiny shook her head "What?"

 _April 10th, 2030:_  
"Destiny?" Racheal asked, still shaking her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Destiny stared at the machine. "For now anyway."

The terminator walked up to Destiny and extended her hand. "I'm Audrey, would you like to be friends? I like games; Do you want to play a game with me?"  
"Do you ever shut up?" Destiny asked.

The machine stared blankly at her. "I don't understand."

"No Kidding." Destiny snorted.

The machine returned its hand to its side. Destiny sighed and left the room.  
"Damn machine." She muttered


	5. Chapter 4: Tell Me A Story

Destiny walked down the tunnels back to the main part of the camp. It was quiet again, like it always is after a big loss. She sat against the wall, watching the commotion going on. Audrey followed her at a distance and watched her from a few feet away.  
Destiny sat on the floor and grabbed a plasma rifle from on the shelves. She started taking it apart and cleaning it. Sarah walked down the tunnels to the main area and checked the guns like normal. She looked over at Destiny who finished cleaning the gun and assembling it.  
"She gets that from you, you know." John said as he snuck up behind Sarah.

Sarah laughed and turned to him.  
"Right, blame me for passing on genetics." Sarah smirked.

A German Shepherd rushed up to Destiny and pawed her knee, asking for attention. Destiny pat the dog and rubbed its ears. "Heya, Sarge."

The dog turned from Destiny to Audrey and began growling and barking at it. "Good dog." Destiny muttered.

Sarah looked between the scene with Sarge and Audrey to John. "You didn't, did you?" Sarah asked.

"She left me no choice."John answered.

"You hated that part of your life." Sarah protested.

"Yes, but it did keep me from dying."John retorted.

"And what about the kind of life she's expected to have while being watched at all hours of the day?" Racheal piped up.

Sarah and John turned to her.

"Well." Racheal began. "She's not going to go out during the day she's not that crazy. It's not like she's got somewhere to go then. Just have the machine watch her while it's night. Besides, she still has the tracker."Racheal finished.

Sarah nodded. "She's right."

"Mom, you're supposed to take my side." John whined.

Destiny took her opportunity to leave. Audrey moved to follow her when Racheal stuck out her hand.  
"Give her some time alone."

The machine seemed to understand and stayed were she was, watching Destiny with curiosity. Racheal turned to look at John. She sighed, shook her head and walked down another tunnel back to the main part of the base.

John looked around shocked. "What is everyone against me now?"

Destiny walked down the halls, mumbling. She stopped midway through and started to pick at the top of the watch. She chewed on the face of the watch and pulled it off. Underneath it were the gears and wires plus a small chip that seemed out of place. She replaced the top and took the tracker and dropped the chip on the floor. Destiny stepped on it and smeared it across the concrete floor.

"Track me now." She smirked.

The red dot on one of the screens in the main command room suddenly vanished. The soldier monitoring the feed, immediately paged Connor and his superior officer.

"Uh, Sir. I think something's up."

"What's the matter?" His superior officer asked.

"Connor's daughter; Her tracker just went offline. I think there's a problem in the connection or something." First. Lt. Marks answered.

His superior officer, Dyson argued. "Perhaps the girl is on the run again, she seems to get enjoyment out of it… call Connor. Tell him, she's on the run again"

Marks nodded and moved to radio Connor. John answered his radio to his assistant Captain Waters.  
"What is it now, Waters?" John asked still annoyed from his earlier talk with Racheal and Sarah.

"Sir, the prisoner from a few nights ago broke back into to Century and is freeing the others. They are requesting back up from us." Waters reported.

"Then give it to them. Send in 132 SOC , Perry's division. Whatever they need." John answered and radioed out.

Destiny took off again down the tunnels and up one floor. She made it to the outside door and opened it. Standing at the door was a T888. Destiny shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Metal!" She turned and ran back down the tunnels till she was 100 ft. from the machine when she pulled her 9mm from the back of her pants and shot the machine 3 times on the left side of the head, the nose and its right eye.  
The shots forced its head upward and Destiny reloaded. Her third shot took out its right eye then it stabilized its head . It looked at her with its one eye. The machine's HUD read her face and brought her profile to its vision.

" _Destiny Connor"_  
 _"Threat Level: Minimum "_  
 _"Objective: Terminate"_

The machine raised its gun to shoot her between her eyes as Derek and Kyle jumped out from the right intersection of the tunnel and started shooting the terminator in the back of the head. Destiny shot the machine again in the left eye. She had aimed too low and missed it. The machine flung her against the wall, knocking her out cold.  
Sarah popped out from the opposite intersection behind Destiny. She fired at the terminator with her plasma rifle, hitting it just above the chip. She kept firing a steady stream at its legs till it went down. Sarah stopped shooting it and looked down at it to see if it was still active.  
The T888 lost its legs and started crawling toward Destiny when Derek ran up to it and hit it in the head with the butt of his rifle. Kyle ran over to Destiny and checked her pulse. Sarah set her gun down and helped Derek open its port and remove the chip. Sarah stuffed the chip into her pocket and went over to Destiny.  
"Is she okay?" She asked Kyle. He looked up at Sarah as she bent down to the floor.

Derek moved over to Destiny.  
"Is she alive?" He asked .

"Kyle?" Derek asked again and Kyle looked away from Sarah to Derek.

"What?" he asked somewhat annoyed.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked again.

"She's alive but she's going to have one hell of a headache when she wakes up." Kyle said and lifted Destiny up.  
They walked back to the main command post of the base. John was already monitoring the security feeds when he saw them coming. Racheal ran out of one of the offices and out to where they were. She stopped when she reached them and looked alittle taken back. Destiny was covered in bruises and was barely breathing.  
"She's better than she looks." Sarah said.

"What happened?" John asked, walking up.

Racheal motioned for Kyle to follow her to Destiny's room and Sarah trailed behind them.  
"Well, Sir, A T888 followed some humans to the opening. I'm guessing…" Derek Said.

"You're guessing?" John interrupted.

"Yes, Sir. We only heard her scream and when we got there, the machine was already in the tunnels and was about to kill her."  
John stood there nodding. Sarah, Kyle and Racheal came back to the main room. Sarah reached down in her pocket and pulled out the T888's chip. Marks plugged it in the systems. John sat behind the computer and brought its memory up to the screens on the wall. They rewound it to the part where it brought up Destiny's profile. John slowed it down to frame by frame and sighed deeply.

"Marks."

" Sir?" Marks answered John.

"Find Audrey and bring her here." John ordered.

Marks nodded and turned around, running straight into Audrey. He jumped back and everyone in the room jumped as well.

" Where have you been ?"John asked.

"I've been monitoring Destiny's condition….She's awake now."

John, Racheal and Sarah came running to Destiny's room. John stood at the door of her room and grinned when he saw Destiny's eyes flicker open.  
He moved next to her bed and sat on his knees.

"Hey, Kiddo." He whispered. Racheal went and sat down curled up on the bed next to Destiny, wiping the hair out of her face. Sarah sat down on the end of the bed.

"Got a headache yet?" Sarah teased her.

Destiny stuck her tongue out and Sarah grinned. John stood back up.

"I'll let you rest."

"I think I'll stay with her for tonight. " Racheal said tiredly.

"No, mom; That's ok, you go on." Destiny muttered, her eyes drifting toward Sarah.

"I'll stay with her." Sarah spoke up, noticing Destiny's gaze. "You two are tired and I'm not, I'll stay with her tonight." She persuaded.

Racheal nodded and got up. She and John left the room.

"Call me if she needs something." John said as he left. Sarah got up and laid on the bed where Racheal was.

"You want a story I'm guessing. "Sarah said as she caught the look of curiosity in her eyes .

"You always object to being watched and for once you want me to watch you while you're supposed to be resting."

Destiny grinned. "Please?"

Sarah nodded. "Under one exception. No more Wizard of Oz or the story about the time John broke me out of Pescadero."

Destiny pretended to look disappointed. "Awwwww...How about a story on why you and Kyle Reese had that look earlier?"  
Sarah looked at Destiny.

"Oh come on, Nana. Something is between the two of you."

Sarah smirked. "He's…He's John's father."

Destiny looked shocked. "Wha..What?"

Sarah laughed. "Now that's an interesting story…

When …I was 19, I was a waitress working to pay for college. I lived in an apartment with my best friend and one day that all changed. I turned on the news and two women with my name had been murdered. I went out that night because my roommate's boyfriend came over and I noticed I was being followed by a man named Kyle Reese."


	6. Chapter 5: Out There

_Voiceover by Destiny._

 _"A wise man once said, "There is no Fate but what we make for ourselves." Honestly, I wish I could believe that. We tell our children they can be whoever they choose to be. There is no Fate or guidelines to follow. The hard truth is there is a Fate and she is cold, unwilling to change and she is unmerciful. She is the one that sneaks up behind us to kick us in the ass. She is the unseen giver of Pandora's Box. She is the one who gives us our Destiny and she is the_ _bîtch_ _who chains us to it."_

Destiny woke the next day sometime in the early evening. She noticed a patch of skin on her left arm was burning. Assuming she had just hit it on the bed sometime while she was sleeping, she shrugged it off and got up. She changed her clothing and left her room. Instead of going right to where her parents were, she went left to the "suburbs" of the camp where most of the fighters and civilians lived. She had gone out of the secure sector of the camp and went a few hundred feet till she read a painted wall that said "Hang in there, Baby." _"How cheesy is that?"_ Destiny wondered to herself. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, a presence moved up next to her and looked at the same picture.

"I painted that when I was 15." The man said.

"Never knew you were an artist, Reese." …

"I had lots of free time after the bombs fell… Kyle and I were the only ones here for a month after Judgment Day." Derek said.

"Your parents?" Destiny started to ask when Derek answered her.

"They were executed two weeks after Judgment Day, covered Kyle's eyes and ears, when I forgot to cover and close my own." He walked back to where Kyle was sleeping and sat down next to him. Destiny looked horrified and quickly walked away from that part of the camp onto the right wing of it. _"How In the world could anyone live with memories like that?"_ She asked herself. She didn't think that she was drawing attention to herself but the constant looks as the passed by people and their whispering she heard behind her told everything. They knew who she was. It bugged her deeply because it meant that she'd never have friends who loved her for her and not because of John. Destiny glanced down and shook her head as she turned a corner bumping into another teenage girl about her age, only alittle taller.

The girl smiled at Destiny when she caught her look of shock. "Boo." She said.

Destiny smirked and playfully slapped Katya's shoulder. "What did Mom and Dad send you down here for this time?" Destiny asked.

Katya grinned and answered her. "To get you as usual."

Destiny looked confused and asked "How'd they know I was here?"

"You'd better ask Dad that one." Katya said and lead her sister back the way she came.

Within a few minutes they and arrived at the entrance of the secure and waited while another K-9 unit came up to them and sniffed Katya's hand when she reached down to pet it. The other dog started to sniff Destiny's boots and she bent down to its level. The Shepherd met her eyes and tilted its head some. It whined and pawed her knee. Destiny smiled and scratched its ears. The fighter holding its leash pulled back on it some to get the dog under control.

The dog whined again and Destiny whispered. "I know how you feel." The dog barked. Destiny stood back up and went over to her sister who was waiting on the other side of the entrance.

"What is it with you and animals?" Katya asked. Destiny shrugged and answered.

"They understand me, more so than any human I've ever met."

John was waiting for them inside the main room in the secure bunker. He was going over statistics from overseas when he saw them come in. "Why were you outside the secure section, Destiny? John asked her.

"How did you know where I was?" Destiny asked angrily as the conclusion to her question was forming in her mind.

"Never mind that. Now, answer my question."

"I have more freedom out there then I do here."

"In what sense?!" John asked suddenly shouting.

"Out there, I can have friends that like me for me and not for you. Out there, I can be like any other person. I get to be a person! I get to be somewhere where you can't see me, where you can't lock me up in a room or tunnel for the next 16 years like the last, trying to protect me from being shot because I'm supposed to do something that you don't even have the decency to tell me what it is!" Destiny yelled at the top of her lunges.

John fumed and slapped her across the face. "Get to your room." John seethed.

Destiny stood still for a minute in shock or fear then took off to the right and went running down the tunnels to her bedroom. She burst through her door and immediately started to grab her things. She packed her ammo and C4 in her small rucksack and then she began loading the pipebombs she had been making during the times she was grounded. She hoisted it over her left shoulder, holding back her tears. She went over to her bed and ducked down to crawl underneath it. She pulled a flap on the wall under her bed and a chunk of the wall eased down, revealing a Colt M4A1. She took the gun and lifted the wall back up then crawled back out from under the bed, gently easing the gun down on her bed. She checked it and made sure it was loaded before she slung it over her right arm and walked to leave her room. Sarah appeared in her doorway as she went to it.

She looked at her and without a word moved to get around her when Sarah cut her off. Destiny tried again, moving to the left this time and again Sarah cut her off.

"Where you going?" She asked her.

"Nowhere" Destiny mumbled.

"If you're going nowhere then you don't need these."Sarah said as she took Destiny's gun and supplies and sat them down.

Destiny backed up some to let Sarah and as soon as she cleared the doorway, Destiny bolted toward the door. Sarah looped her right arm around Destiny's waist and pulled her back. "Nice try, Kiddo but not quite fast enough. Why didn't Audrey stop the metal from smacking you around?" Sarah asked her noticing she was acting rather timid.

"How did….?" Destiny started to ask when Sarah brushed the hair covering her cheek.

"I saw it ….. Where was Audrey? Why didn't she help you?"

"Because... because Daddy slapped me…. and I destroyed Audrey." Sarah nodded and pulled Destiny out into the tunnels by her clothing. "Come on, I think we need to have a chat with your father." Sarah said and pulled Destiny along the tunnel.

Destiny dug her heels into the floor, trying to stop herself. "No, I can't! I'm not allowed to leave my room." Destiny whined.

"Oh, he won't get a chance to tear into you before I tear into him." Sarah said firmly and continued to pull Destiny back to the main part of the noticed Destiny coming down the tunnel and went to confront her when he saw Sarah.

"She supposed to be in her room."

John said glaring at Destiny whom he assumed went crying to Sarah. " I know but we need to talk about her and why on earth you slapped her. Sarah said steadily raising her voice.

"I have the right to punish my own child." John said angrily.

"Yes..." Sarah started. "You have the right to punish her and if you had taken her to her room and grounded her or bent her over your knee and spanked her that would've been fine but you slapped her. That, John isn't suitable. Tempting , yes. However I've been tempted several times to slap you. doesn't mean I did it. "

Racheal took that moment to step in and pull Destiny aside and take her down one of the tunnels.

"I think it's best if we had a talk." Racheal said soothingly.

Destiny nodded and proceeded to follow her mother.

"You know, before you turned 16 everything was different." Racheal said. "You never left the secure sector of the camp, Skynet didn't send out machines to kill you because they never knew you existed. John was a lot calmer, he didn't worry as much. Everyone was happy."

"But I was miserable." Destiny spoke up.

Racheal nodded. "You were unhappy with being locked away and hidden. I can understand that."

"I was locked in my room for 16 years, how can you understand that?" Destiny persued.

"Because I helped make that decision. Because we had no other choice and thanks to the past few months, we've failed."

"What?" Destiny asked getting mildly angry.

"In another future, John sent a terminator back in time to help. It was later destroyed but the machine gave us insight into the future. It told us things about the war, things to come and about family. The machine told that we would have three children, a boy and two girls. It said that the youngest girl was a key to winning the war against the machines."

"Me?" Destiny asked slowly, absorbing her mother's story.

"Yes, A ' Destiny Sarah Connor, born on March 21st, 2014.' The machine warned that Skynet would try to kill you before you were born and it did. Skynet sent a terminator to kill me in 2011 after Judgment Day. It caught me and just about killed me. It was only while I was recovering from the fight that I was told that I had miscarried." Racheal tried to laugh. "I didn't even know I was pregnant. After the surgery we found out the fetus was male. I guess Skynet either didn't know about the other two children or it was trying to eliminate all possible future threats, I really don't know. Your father and I decided that the next time we would try again, we would not tell anyone at all that I was expecting and well, I wouldn't show my face during the times that I was noticeably pregnant. Luckily when I found out I was pregnant with Katya, Skynet never found me and no one knew she existed."

"What about me?" Destiny asked curiously.

"With you we did the same because we knew Skynet would be after you. I stayed hidden as usual. Most of the pregnancy I stayed in a separate base from John to be extra careful. Everything was fine until I went into labor. You were breached and we couldn't turn you. Someone was sent for John and extra medical help. Didn't matter, you were born feet first by the time everyone got there anyway. I think someone blurted out what it was about as they went for help. As you know the only thing that spreads more than disease is gossip. Within a week, everyone knew. One of the members of the camp was later captured and tortured in a camp, he spilled his guts to Skynet that you had been born and were alive and well. Skynet knew that all of us as a family would be together so it sent out a new terminator every week to kill you, John, Katya and me. We had to move so much, it made my head spin. John became obsessed with keeping everyone safe after your brother and it only got worse after you were born. Right now, he has to deal with the fact that he has to send his father back in time and he knows it will kill him. He waited his whole life to meet and be with him, now he has to  
give him up."

"So, me sneaking out and taking off didn't help it any huh?"

"No, He's already lost one child, he has to lose his father in about a week and his reckless daughter is going to get herself killed one of these days."


	7. Chapter 6: Second Chance

_Voiceover by Sarah._

 _"It is said that those often meet their Destiny on the road they take to avoid it._

Destiny nodded and Racheal brought her back around to where they started their walk. Upon coming back to the main room they could hear a more condensed argument going on. John and Sarah were still going at it but had grown tired and calmed some. They were still going at it about who had better plans for Destiny. She started to feel like her life was no longer her own to control and something snapped inside. Destiny sneered and stormed back to her room and grabbed her bag and gun.

Katya watched with curiosity. "Where do you think you're going?"

She piped up. Destiny turned to look at her. "I'm getting the hell out of here."

"In broad daylight?!" Katya asked completely shocked.

"Yep and you can come if you want." Destiny said double checking everything. Her sister vanished when she looked back up and Destiny continued to go down the tunnel till she reached the door to the outside when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Katya standing behind her with a shotgun slung on her shoulder.

"Can I come?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course." Destiny grinned. After a deep breath, both girls raced outside and immediately covered their eyes and winced in pain. They had never been exposed to sunlight before. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time.

After a minute of recovering they continued on to the hills. It was Destiny's favorite place because she could see for miles and miles. It gave her a sense of peace of mind knowing that there were things out there bigger than her.

"So we're running away basically?...From what?" Katya asked.

" Fate, family, everything. Everything and everyone that ties me down and tries to stick me in a cage to rot." Destiny answered her still facing the view.

"So what are we going to do?" Katya asked putting an emphasis on "we".

"Everything they told us was too dangerous or that we were not allowed to do." She answered smirking as an HK flew over the mountains in the distance. Katya took her shotgun and laid down on the ground. She took aim and fired. Her shot whizzed past them and over the cliff slamming into the HK's engines. The HK went down into the narrow valley and smashed itself into the side of a cliff. Katya turned to her sister and grinned.

"Let the games begin."

Racheal shook her head and sighed, turning away from the argument. She knew that John and Sarah both had a lot more experience with Skynet hunting their teenagers but it still bugged her that no one had thought for her opinion. After all, it was her kid. She walked back down the tunnels to Destiny's room and then to Katya's when she noticed it was empty as well. Racheal ran back to the main room and brought up Destiny's tracker to the screen. Racheal glared at John and Sarah who didn't even notice what was happening. She grabbed her gun and radioed out to any available team to respond to help, only Derek's team answered her.

Katya and Destiny made their way down the mountain and walk fearlessly among the ruins, just taking everything in. Freedom never felt so good. They laughed and played, running after one another, taking shots at HK's moving near them. They had made it to the other side of the mountains. Katya had started throwing dirt at Destiny and she made her revenge;Tackling Katya by jumping on her back and wrestling her to the ground. The tackle was enough force to push the down the slopping mountain. They rolled down it till they came to the bottom. Not bothering to look up, they had landed only a mile from one of Skynet's camps. The girls continued to laugh and wrestle when a plasma shot hit only inches from Katya's head.

Racheal shook her head and sighed, turning away from the argument. Racheal glared at John and Sarah who didn't even notice. She grabbed her gun and radioed out to any available team to respond to help, only Derek's team answered her. Racheal radioed out to Derek's team to move east toward Destiny's location. Derek took Kyle, Sayles and Jessie and headed east as instructed .

Destiny and Katya immediately stopped playing and took cover while searching for what had shot at them. Their best guess was the transporter not too far off. It had just finished unloading and was now searching for more.  
"What do you wanna do?" Katya asked.

Destiny looked around. "We're stuck. We can't go back up the mountain, we'll never make it. We either have stay and hope it goes away or run for it. I vote run like hell."

Katya nodded and both girls ran out to the right, dodging stray shots. Katya pulled Destiny around the side of small hill.

"Well, how the f*ck do we get out of this one?" Destiny asked.

Katya thought for a second and answered. "Call Dad?"

"Nuh uh, no way am I giving up and running to him." Destiny refused. Katya looked over to Derek's team standing on the ledge where they had fallen from. "I have an idea. We don't have to go with them but maybe they can get us out." Katya said and stood up, waving her arms to get their attention.

John stood staring at the screen. "How did she get all the way out there?"

"Out where?" Sarah asked standing behind him. "

They made it all the way out to Skynet's camp."

"How did you find them? Destiny destroyed her tracker." Sarah asked.

"She destroyed one." John said and picked up a small clear chip the size of a grain of rice. "Do you know what this is?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a chip placed in pets that can be read under certain lights. It keeps their information in it in case they are lost and found. So they can be returned home." Sarah answered.

Racheal looked at him. "It can hold a tracker. Slip it under the skin and they'll never know." She said glaring at John.

"She left me no choice."

Destiny and Katya waved their arms and yelled to Derek's team who had just started to ease down the mountain to them when the transporter snatched them from behind. 


	8. Chapter 7: She Wolf

_"The cause of freedom is not the cause of a race or a sect, a party or a class. It is the cause of humankind, the very birthright of humanity." Anna Julia Cooper._

The transporter took them and stuffed them into its holding cell and took aim at Derek's team coming down the mountain. The four fighters scattered when the transporter took its shot. They retreated to the other side of the mountain and Sayles radioed in to Derek.

"Reese, we have to abort the mission. We can't take the transporter down by ourselves and going after it is suicide."

"We have to radio in for air support."

"We can't just let it go back to Skynet central with Connor's daughters. We're going to need them. If Skynet ever kills off Connor and his wife then we're going to need those kids. Skynet wants them dead, we stop now and they will be dead." Derek responded.

"I don't give a damn whose kids they are. Going after them is going to get us all killed." Sayles argued.

Destiny and Katya clawed at the inside of the transport's cage, struggling to get out. Only bloodying themselves, they gave up and fell back. The transporter took them back to the camp and dropped them off. They were pushed out of their cage and a T-700 drug them out by their hair into the processing line. Forced by the guards behind them, they continued on in the camp and looked around, remembering to walk and look at the same time to avoid being "encouraged" by the cyborg's gun. The HKs were watching over the humans, shining their lights on them. Destiny looked up at the HK's gleaming light and everything went dark suddenly.

 _(Voiceover By Destiny)_ _"_  
 _I've given a lot about how I would die and the person I would be when it happened. I thought about what had killed me and what I had accomplished. I'd never thought I'd die with no purpose. Even the real Cinderella got her wish or Destiny… Perhaps we are all doomed before we're even born."_

When she opened her eyes, she looked around, propped herself up on her elbows and gazed at what was in front of her face. She was in some white, sterile room. As she worked her way to her feet, she felt dizzy and sluggish. Destiny felt a sharp pain at the base of her head and placed her palm there. When she brought her hand back it was covered in dark red blood. She was alone in some place she couldn't remember, she had no idea how she got there. She slowly made her way to the door and pushed the handle down to open it when it released a surge of electricity through her veins. Destiny shrieked and pulled away. She cradled her left arm. She was trapped.

Derek's team silently looked at each other unsure on how to approach the new situation. Kyle kept his eyes glued on Derek. He couldn't believe that none of them did anything but bicker at each other. Derek had seemed to give up completely.

"They've probably been discovered and executed by now." Derek sighed.

"You don't know that." Kyle snorted somewhat angrily. Sayles and Jessie looked up at him and Jessie smirked.

"Someone has a crush." She teased in a mocking tone.

"I do not!" Kyle yelled defensively.

"You sure, Reese?" "Absolutely." Kyle replied.

"Then what?" Derek asked.

Kyle thought for a minute and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand even if I explained it."

John paced back and forth at the base, monitoring Destiny's tracker. He was a bit relieved to see that she had moved. She had been still for four hours and he had began to fear the worst.  
Destiny began pacing back and forth, staring at the door handle. She stopped for a moment and glared at it. She looked at the room and for anything she could use that was non-conductive to open the door. There were some scissors lying about but that wouldn't work. Destiny checked all of her pockets, she noticed that her shoes were gone. I suppose they found the knives in her shoes and took them, shoes and all. Nothing….not a damn thing in the room to looked back at the door and glared at it again. _"To hell with it."_ She thought and ran toward the door, pushing the handle down and raced out to the right, running straight into the T-1000. Falling backwards, she landed on her back and looked up at it. It was the same T-1000 that had been after her before. Destiny tried to run away. Only, her feet seemed to be glued to the floor. She was too scared to move. She opened her mouth as the machine moved closer to her. Instead of a glass-breaking scream, she let out a raspy whisper, too faint for any human to hear.

Derek shook his head and snuck closer to the camp. "Fine, I'll get them myself."

Kyle thought for a moment and got up too. "I'll go." He said. After a moment, Sayles got up as well and followed the Reese boys.

Jessie looked at them and shook her head."You are all crazy. I wouldn't risk my neck for those brats anyday, even if they are Connor's."

Racheal shoved a bag full of ammo on a table and began checking them to make sure she had enough.

"You can't go and get them, Racheal." John muttered softly.

"And why not?" She asked.

"It's what Skynet wants…. What it's been waiting for since they were knows we'll chase after them and it will use them to try to kill us all. If we go, we all die, if we stay, they die. That's why Derek is out there. To bring them back alive."

" And if his team fails?" Racheal asked.

"They won't fail." John said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What makes you so sure?" Racheal asked while she sullenly put the bag back.

John looked around the room and back at his wife, smirking. "I don't see Sarah."

The T-1000 grabbed Destiny's left arm and with its left arm, it formed a point and lunged its arm to stab her. Her eyes got big and she swerved to the right, letting the liquid sword cut her side instead of piercing through her. Destiny winced. The T-1000 took a plasma shot from behind and released Destiny. She took off, not seeing her savior. The T-1000 turned around. A mist of white smoke flew in front of Sarah's face. The machine took a stab at Sarah and she ducked. A T-700 had been informed of the situation and began to close in. Destiny heard the distinct sound of metal on concrete coming slowly toward her and she panickly looked around for a place to hide.

Not satisfied by her surroundings, she tried to budge open a locked door in the tunnel. After giving up on it, she placed her foot on the turn wheel and began climbing up. She could reach the ceiling from it and grabbed hold of one of the pipes. Pulling herself up, she crawled away from the view of the hall when a pipe leaked steam behind her, causing her jump. Destiny swallowed her heart and crawled on the pipes back to where the T-1000 was. Lifting her head a short ways, she could see over in the hall. The T-700 was walking faster than her and she picked up speed. After crawling 4 times her body with, she peared down again. Both machines were fighting Sarah. T-1000 behind her and the T-700 in front of her. Destiny stuck her head up high and Sarah met her gaze. Sarah ducked from the T-1000's attempt to strike and let it hit the T-700, pushing it forward. Destiny stood up close to the edge. Each time Sarah avoided the T-1000, the T-700 was pushed closer to Destiny. Taking extra care not to miss, she jumped on the back of the T-700 just as Sarah moved out of the way. The T-1000 struck the T-700 in the head and damaged its CPU. The T-1000 observed the new situation with both Connors and melted into a puddle and slithered away.

Destiny and Sarah looked at each other and Sarah hit the back of Destiny's head. "What the hell were you thinking?"


	9. Chapter 8: The Call

Derek's team were waiting for them when Sarah brought her granddaughters outside. The sun was rising, creating a new danger for all of them. Withought a word, they exchanged looks. Derek took his radio and reported in .

"Ma'am? We have them, they're alive." He could hear Racheal take a deep breath a release it.

"Thank you, Reese."

"You're welcome, Ma'am."

There was a crackling of the radio. "Reese?" A male voice called.

"Sir?"

"Tell Sarah to bring them back and take your team to Canyon Valley at the first sign of dark. There have been reports of Skynet activity there. A lot of electrical disturbances were interfering with our radios."

"Yes, Sir." Kyle looked sick to his stomach and took several deep breaths. Sarah met his eyes and she sensed the feel of despair and sadness. Destiny refused to look up at him. She knew what was coming.

Derek looked around. "We have our orders for later and its daylight. Let's go."

Destiny curled up in her bed, staring at her ceiling. She felt the air from her fan gently blow on her. It was dark out and had been for four hours. She knew Kyle was gone forever. Destiny sighed deeply. She hadn't said goodbye for fear of the gossip that would come. She regretted it. She was missing him and wishing she had had more time and had ignored those feelings of fear and shyness. He understood her pressure to fill the position that the future held for her, he understood the complications in her life and he was gone. She closed her eyes.

September 18, 2030

Destiny took a deep breath of the fall air and raced after her target. After 100 feet, she stopped and picked up a rock on the ground. She glanced at the rock before throwing it at the aerial HK. It hit the left wing and brought it down into a fiery mess. Destiny grinned and looked over at Kyle who was laughing too.

October 5th, 2030 10am

The tunnels were dark and quiet. Not a whisper of sound to be found. All were asleep or trying to. Destiny was sleeping unusually peacefully. Sarah on the other hand was having a difficult time keeping her eyes closed. Sarah and Destiny ran south down the tunnels. Sarah pushed Destiny along and kept looking back. The T-1000 was gaining on them. Sarah pushed Destiny though to the time displacement lab.

Sarah slapped the steel door and locked it. "It won't hold against it! It won't stop it!" Sarah looked down at the controls and back up at Destiny.

"I know."

In a flash of thunder and light, she was gone. Sarah woke up in a sweat and frantically looked around. Slowly getting up, Sarah made her way to the main part of the base. She looked up at the feed from the security cameras. Nothing unusual in any of them. She wandered into the conference room and lingered in the doorway. John was sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"Rough night?"

John looked up. "You could say that."

"More work?" Sarah nodded to the stack of papers on the desk.

"Trying to pick a team." John sighed.

"What type of mission?" Sarah asked, coming into the room, hovering over the papers.

"Skynet is learning faster than before. We had time in another time and due to Destiny's …..appearances, they have more information quicker. I need to send a team back to help myself and you prepare. We need to know more faster too." Sarah nodded and sat down next to him.

October 6th, 2030

Destiny and Katya sat on the floor of the main control room, picking at each other since they were no longer allowed to be alone. Destiny turned and looked toward the conference room. She couldn't hear what was going on inside but with the look on John, Sarah and the three other people's faces, it didn't look pleasant. She could tell the serious looks on everyone's face meant a serious mission. John dismissed them and she and Katya watched the people leave. She recognized David Williams and Terry Roberts but she didn't know the woman among them other than her grandmother. John caught her curious look and went over to her.

"Who is she?" Destiny nodded toward the woman.

"You'll find out soon enough but I've got a big job for you first." He said and handed her a small clear box with a chip that looked like an old memory card for a digital camera in it.

October 28th, 2009

Destiny laid curled up on a concrete floor naked. The team sent back with her were scattered around. Slowly, everyone took a glance at the new surroundings. One of the soldiers handed Destiny a towel from the street and she covered herself. The fighters gave each other questioning looks and Destiny removed the clear box with the chip from underneath her tongue. "What do we do now?" David asked. "We need supplies, a hideout, guns, ammo, the works." The female fighter answered.

The group of four wandered on the streets to a few blocks over, earning some rather strange looks from the people of this time. One of the strangers pointed them in the direction of a homeless shelter and after another block, they discreetly went in. Since Destiny was the only one who was really clothed, the others used rags to cover themselves. The female fighter approached the approaching social worker, trying to form a story in her head.

"Miss, are you and your friends alright?" The worker asked when she came closer to Amy.

"Um, yes. We're alright. Our house burned in a fire and well, we were not able to um… save our clothes." Amy explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll see if I can bring you some clothes"

The worker looked at the others and went to the back of the center, rummaging through donation boxes for clothes. Destiny came up to Amy and whispered to her.

"What's our story? Roommates?"

Amy shook her head. "No, I'll think of something. The worker came back with a hand full of clothes. She passed out them to David and Dylan and then to Amy and Destiny.

"Your daughter is beautiful, she looks just like you." She nodded from Amy to Destiny and back. Destiny looked as if she could punch the worker and Amy placed her arm around Destiny's shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you."

The worker smiled again and pointed to the backrooms. "You should be able to get dressed back there."

The four made their way to the back and Destiny shoved Amy's arm off her shoulder.

"Behave you little snot." Amy sneered.

After changing their clothes, the team managed to leave the room. "What now, Mom?" Destiny seethed.

"We need money. Can we rob a bank?" Williams asked.

"No, too risky." Amy answered. "I'll find another way."

Sarah sat on her bed and flipped through the newspaper for the job listings. She, John and Cameron had moved again. She had lost count on what number this move was but John always knew. He always counted how many times they had to pack up and move, where they had been and about how long they'd stay.

John came in to her room with a heavy box in tow. "Any luck?"

"No, not yet."

John sat the box down on the floor. "How long are we going to stay here?" John asked.

"As long as it takes. We'll get the IDs tomorrow, tell Cameron to start on a safe." John nodded and left the room.

The group stared at a empty house. It wasn't much but it was fully furnished since the previous tenants had been arrested for Meth use. It was small and quaint. Beige bricks and glasspane windows with blue shutters. It looked like a little family house someone would make for Barbie. Perfect cover for meth users and fugitives like a Connor. Amy signed the lease and Destiny went into the house and breathed a breath of fresh air. A sly smile fell across her face and she went to explore. First in the living room and then the kitchen around the corner. She saw the staircase and looked back to the group who were busy checking out the security systems. She smirked and climbed up to the attic. Destiny looked around and opened the window. Plotting, she started to climb out when a hand from behind pulled her back.

"Geez, Adams, you scared me."

Amy smirked. "Stay away from the windows."

"Why?" Destiny whined.

"You might get shot." Amy reasoned.

"But you said that they didn't know I was here." Destiny whined louder.

"They don't but it's still not safe." Amy said and left.

"No one is ever safe." Destiny muttered under her breath. Destiny peered out the window again.


	10. Chapter 9: Pale

_Voiceover By Destiny_

1"Hoy es El Dia de Los Muertos. Los Días del Muertos, es una vacaciones tradicionales de México que honoran el muerto. Es celebrado todos los años a la vez que víspera de Todos los Santos y un día después de los días santos cristianos de Todos Santos Día y el día de los Muertos. Los Dias de Los Muertos no es un tiempo triste, pero en lugar un tiempo de recordar y alegría de los que han pasado".

Destiny found her way downstairs to the living room and watched Amy counting bills on the coffee table.

"What's that for?" She asked.

Amy looked up. "Car and maybe a computer or two. Need to do some research."

Destiny nodded. "Can I go this time?"

"Fine." Amy sighed annoyed. Williams walked inside from the backdoor and looked around in the kitchen. "Williams, you're taking the kid with you to computer shop." Amy said withought looking up.

"Fine." Williams responded in an uncaring way.

"I'm not a kid." Destiny mumbled and Amy stood up. She stared her up and down.

"If you're shorter than me, you are a kid."

"That doesn't me I can't take you." Destiny sneered.

Amy smirked. " Bring it, bítch." Destiny pulled her left arm back and shot at Amy's face who grabbed it and twisted it behind her back. Amy forced Destiny to the ground in a second.

Destiny yelped and Amy jerked her back up and shoved her at the door. "Now get!" Amy yelled.

Sarah started filling the customer's coffee mug and glanced over the customer's shoulder to the front page of 2The Weekly Record. " _Dramatic Electrical Storms take toll on the surrounding Neighborhood: Citizens blame the blue electrical fields on the overloaded powerplant. Experts don't agree. More on page 6."_

"Um, Ma'am?" The customer asked and pointed to his coffee which was now overflowing.

"Oh, sorry." Sarah mumbled setting the pitcher down and began wiping up the spilt coffee as she stared off into space.

David and Destiny stepped out of the truck and looked at their surroundings. " _Apple"? What the hell is the place?" Destiny thought._ After a glance at each other, they went in and began to look around at laptops. As Williams investigated the Mac and PCs and tried to pick the best between them as Destiny glanced around. The people here were so oblivious to it all. They didn't get it, they didn't know. How could they not know what was coming, not be prepared?

She shook her head and darted her eyes back towards David when she saw a woman who just didn't seem to fit. Destiny stared at her further and intently. The way she moved, looked around. Everything said what she was. She followed the machine's gaze to a boy about her age whom was inspecting laptops as well. He was slightly taller than her and looked very serious. Destiny stared at him further even though he had looked up at her and noticed her gaze. Sheepishly, he went back to the computer. She smiled. Destiny had to admit, he was cute but out of her league.

John was fumbling with the keys on the laptop. Trying to make himself busy. He glanced back up at the girl whom was looking elsewhere. She was pretty but he figured she belonged to some Jock. She was too tall, skinny and had too much natural beauty to be anything but some cheerleader. He looked over to Cameron who was busy staring into space. What was he thinking? After Riley, he couldn't be with another girl. Cameron would chase her off or he'd lose her to the machines. He couldn't have that on his mind. He made his decision on a laptop and checked out. He gave her one last glance before he and Cameron walked out. Destiny sighed and helped Williams with the laptop search.

John felt guilty as he and Cam walked to the truck. He set the computer in the backseat and climbed in the driver's seat. He started the truck and took off towards home.

"Cameron?" John asked quietly.

"Yes, John?"

"In the future, do I have someone?"

"Someone?" Cameron tilted her head.

John sighed. "Like a girlfriend or something."

Cameron leaned her head out the window. "Yes, You have a mate."

John looked at her. "So I have like a girlfriend or something?" He asked again. "You have a wife."

October 6th, 2030

Racheal glared and slapped John across the face. He winced and turned to look at her.

"How dare you." Racheal glared.

Before John could answer, Racheal slapped him again.

"What the hell, John!? "You took her away and sent her to where she couldn't come back withought an explanation, without talking to me! How dare you!?"

"I sent her away to save her!" John yelled.

"No, you sent her to her death! You killed her! She has no help, no one; If Skynet catches on, she doesn't stand a chance and that is on you, John. You will be the one to blame if she dies and I….. will never forgive you for it."

"She's not alone, she has someone." Sarah said quietly across the room.

November 2nd, 2009

Destiny packed up the her choice of a laptop and stuck it in the backseat of the car they had stolen away. Climbing in, she noticed a flock of Ravens staring at her curiously on the took a breath and climbed in the car with Williams. She buckled up and waited for the to take off. As they made their way home, she heard more squawking and leaned forward to look out of the front window. The Ravens were flying over the car, following them it seemed.

During her break, Sarah picked up the phone and called John. " second November."

John answered. "2009.

"There is a story in the paper about electrical disturbances in the neighborhood near the computer store. I'm heading there myself. Ask Cameron if she knows of another terminator or fighter coming to the past."

John looked at Cameron. Cameron stared straight ahead.

" 1904 Venice Boulevard. Resistance Hideout."

John looked annoyed. "Gee Thanks, Cam for not telling me till now."

"You're welcome." Cam said looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" John demanded.

" I would have told you if you made a move on the girl at Apple." Cam stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" John asked angriliy.

"The girl is your daughter and she is part of the team that came through." Cam finished.

"Did you get that, Mom?" John asked. " Yeah..., I'll be there in five, we'll meet up." Sarah said.

Sarah pulled up the drive to 1904. She got out of the car and gripped her 9mm in the back of her pants. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. When she got none, she opened the door. Pushing the door open, she entered the house and pulled the gun out. She walked through the house. The living room was a complete mess. The furniture was tossed around and the couch was flipped. Sarah stepped over a broken chair and looked around. On the floor, was the body of an adult male. His white t-shirt was covered in blood. Sarah checked his wrist and found no pulse. She checked his arm and found the barcode tattoo.

" Too late as always." Sarah muttered.

A faint whine caught her attention and she turned around. Making sure the safety on her gun was off, she started kicking things around.

"If anyone is in here, make another noise." Sarah asked. She heard another faint whisper but couldn't pinpoint the source as she heard another car pull up. Sarah peeked out the window and saw John and Cameron. She opened the door when she heard another faint whine.

Sarah leaned down to look under the couch and saw a black mass move. Getting up, Sarah moved to the front of the couch as John came in.

"John help me flip this." John looked confused.

"Why?"

"Just help me!" Sarah yelled.

Flipping the couch, they revealed Destiny curled up in a ball, holding her stomach. She looked up when the couch moved. Sarah bent down closer to her and looked more closely. Judging from the amount of blood she was soaked in, she had caught a bullet in the gut and was bleeding out. John bent down next to Sarah. The girl was very pale and her eyes were dark. Sarah gently touched her neck.

"Cameron, call an ambulance."

Cameron glanced at her deeply. "She's too far gone. You should let her die."

John jumped up from bending down and slapped Cameron then jerked his hand back and cradled it in pain.

"I'll call an ambulance."

Sarah looked back down at Destiny whom she couldn't tell if she was shaking from fear or pain. "Don't die. You have to hang on." Sarah said softly. Destiny looked horrified as she started noticing dark blood pour from her mouth. Sarah moved Destiny's hands away to further examine the wound. It was deep and she would need severe medical attention if she was to live.

 _Voiceover By Destiny_

 _"Did you say it? I love you. I don't ever want to live withought you. You changed my life. Did you say it? Make a plan, set a goal, work toward it; but every now and then, look around. Drink it in. Cause, this is it. It might all be gone tomorrow."_

Footnotes:

1: Today is the Day of the Dead: Los Dias de los Muertos, the Days of the Dead, is a traditional Mexico holiday honoring the dead. It is celebrated every year at the same time as Halloween and the Christian holy days of All Saints Day and All Souls Day. Los Dias de los Muertos is not a sad time, but instead a time of remembering and rejoicing the lives of those who have past.

2: The Weekly Record is the newspaper of New Madrid County, Missouri.


	11. Chapter 10: Life Is Short

When Destiny opened her eyes again, she was in the back of an ambulance. One of the E.T.s looked at her curiously and asked her

"What's your name? Can you tell me your name?" Destiny looked around confused. She had seen Sarah and she assumed to be John earlier but now they were gone. It felt like someone had stuck their hand in her gut and everything went dark.

Sarah drove her car home while Cameron followed in the truck. John stared out the window while his mother drove.

She glanced over at him. "Are you alright?"

Staring out the window, he answered. "I'm not the one with a bullet in my gut. Are we going to ….. keep her?"

"We'll see if she lives first." Sarah answered him.

Amy stared through the window of the house and peered in. She had seen Sarah and John find Destiny and escape when the ambulance arrived. The police had arrived and were examining the scene and Williams' body. She had to admit she felt badly for him but he knew what the mission was when he signed up for this. He knew his fate. Waiting, she watched and looked around. She couldn't find the chip Destiny had brought with her. She assumed she gave it to Sarah but there was no way to be sure. Well, almost no way. She saw them take the newly bought laptops with them. She sighed. Amy assumed they were go to the store and request the videos to find their faces and identities. As much relied on the chip John gave his daughter, she needed to protect who they were at all costs….. After she visited The Connors. She took a deep breath. It wouldn't be easy to do, after all Sarah did scare her a bit.

Destiny woke to a blinding white light. She felt pain that she had never felt before and let out a piecing screech. A nurse ran into her room quite hurriedly. She checked her morphine levels and quickly replaced it with a new bag. After more morphine, Destiny had calmed down and the nurse pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down.

She picked up a pen and looked at her clipboard. " I need some information if you're up for it. We're missing your name, birthday and your age. Can you tell me those?"

Destiny looked blank and shook her head.

"Probably the morphine kicking in. It can make it fuzzy. Under a new policy, we keep all unidentified patients closely monitored. You may wish to change your mind."

"Just the morphine." Destiny mumbled.

The nurse closely looked at her."That's what your mouth says but your eyes say trouble. If you're in trouble, I'm sure your parents are looking for you and want you to be safe." Destiny shook her head and turned over away from the nurse. The nurse sighed and left.

Taking the time, Destiny looked around her super white , super sterile hospital room. She was brought up to be observant of her surrounds and she found that she was hooked up to a heart monitor, 5 wires, blood and morphine. She leaned her head back and relaxed while the morphine did its job. Slowly, she drifted to a drugged state of sleep.

John was working on the new laptop, aimlessly thinking of the girl he had just met. He felt pretty lousy thinking about having a crush on his own 's words reflected in his mind _. "You have a wife."_ He thought about the daughter he had just glanced at. A faint smile crossed his lips. Maybe being John Connor had its perks. A wife he was sure was pretty and a beautiful daughter. He sensed his mother's presence and quickly went back to work on the laptop.

"When you get a chance, I need you to look up a new I.D. dealer."

"Mom, now?" John whined.

"They're not listed in the yellow pages, John."

John sighed and nodded.

Sarah moved closer to him. "Do you want to talk about today… it…. Her?" She asked.

"Do I wanna talk about what? How I met my future daughter or how I got her killed?"

"John , I'm sure she lived."

John shook his head. "No, there was too much bleeding, too much internal injury. She's gone."

"She had a good grip, John."

John sighed again. "Being a Connor doesn't mean you survive every blast or every gunshot wound. We're not superheroes with powers."

"And yet every fighter we meet talks of you like you are." Sarah countered as she turned around.

Cameron was standing in the middle of the living room staring at the tv.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked as she came in.

"I'm monitoring the news." Sarah stepped closer to the tv. The news broadcast was airing a story about a found girl matching Destiny's description.

Sarah sighed. "Does Skynet know she's here?" She asked.

"No, John made sure Skynet didn't know she was here."

Sarah looked perplexed. "How?"

"He had some of the fighters dress like her and do recon missions similar to the unauthorized ones that she did."

"Unauthorized?" Sarah asked.

"John Connor refused to let his daughter become a resistance fighter. He kept her hidden away and she snuck away on a regular basis to join the war against the machines on her own."

"Doesn't sound like my John." Sarah muttered. Cameron turned to her " Future John says 'parents do crazy things when their child is at risk."

Amy stared at the tv screen, watching the news. She shook her head and hopped off the hotel bed. She tucked in her gun and went out the door to a car in the parking lot. Amy glanced around and kicked the driver's side window, cracking it. One more kick and she broke the window open. After climbing in, she hotwired the car and took off toward the closest hospital in L.A..

Destiny woke up, dazed as before and looked around. It was finally dark. She sat up and examined her wound and the various wires that hooked her up. Two at a time, she pulled them out. The last thing in her was a pulse reader. Quietly, she got out of bed and drug the I.V. with her to a closet with her clothes. After getting dressed, she opened the window in her room and measured the distance. It was too far down. Yanking the last wire out, she heard the machine's record of her heartbeat slow and stop.

The nurse on watch pushed a crash cart to her room and looked stunned when she saw it was empty. She pushed the alarm and ran back to her station. Destiny eased herself out of the closet and silently walked down the hall, ducking into closets whenever she spotted someone. Climbing through the vents, she made her way outside unnoticed. She took off to the west when someone grabbed her from behind and adjusted her direction. Not bothering to look back, she ran as fast as should could and was shoved into a car. Strapping herself into the passenger seat, she waiting till the other person climbed in and started the car.

Destiny stared at the window for a few miles and then whispered. "Thanks, Adams."

"You're welcome, kid." Amy smirked. Destiny looked over at her and smiled crookedly.

 _"Police are on the lookout for a teenager who broke out of the Good Samaritan hospital. Reports say the wounded girl ran west and vanished. If you've seen her call ….._

Sarah flipped the tv off. "I suppose that answers that." She sighed and turned to face John.

"Why would she break out and run off?" He asked.

"Skynet found her and she ran." Sarah theorized.

"She could have been afraid of being identified and took the necessary precautions." Cameron stated. Sarah nodded.

"So, do we look for her or do we expect her to find us?" John asked suspiciously.

Sarah thought for a minute. "You stay here in case she's looking for us. Cameron and I will look for her."

"But mom." John whined.

Sarah grabbed her keys and cell phone. "Stay here, still like a statue." Sarah said and left.

Amy drove recklessly down the streets. She took several loops to throw off anyone on their trail. Sarah had been gone an hour when Amy pulled into the driveway. Cautiously she got out and walked up to the house. Destiny quickly got out and hid close to the wall at the Connor's backdoor. John quickly dialed Sarah's phone as he saw them pull up.

"John?"

"Someone's here." He replied.

"John, grab a gun and stay inside. I'll be there in a few." Sarah ordered and hung up.

John jumped by the sound of a knock on the door. Grabbing a gun from under the sink, he answered the door. Amy half-smiled. "Hello, John."

"Amy… I'm assuming she's with you."

Amy glanced to her right and Destiny eased herself from the wall to stand at Amy's side. "You assumed right." Amy whispered.

John nodded and opened the door for them.

Amy pulled Destiny in and shut the door behind her. "Where's Sarah?" Amy asked.

"Looking for you.. well.. her actually.

Why?" John replied.

"My mission. I'm suppose to hand-deliver her to Sarah." Amy said nodding her head towards Destiny and rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a package." Destiny muttered.

John half-smiled for a second and responded. "I already called her, she should be here soon."

A moment later they heard a car pull into the garage. "Right on cue." Amy muttered.

"She drives fast." John spoke up.

Destiny smirked and leaned against the wall. Sarah came in to the kitchen with Cameron behind her. 


	12. Epilogue: You're My Little Girl

_Voiceover by Destiny_

" _My dad told me lots of things when I was a little girl. He told me that he loved me, that I was his best friend and we would always be together. He said he'd never leave me or hurt me in anyway. My dad lied. He lied the day he sent me away. "_

Sarah and Amy sat at the kitchen table and stared at each other.

Sarah looked down for a moment and back up. "What's the story this time?" Sarah asked.

Amy sighed and answered. "Destiny lives with a huge target on her head and lately it's gotten much worse than usual. Skynet wasn't supposed to know she was alive but it found out and has been doing what it can to eliminate her. My present time wasn't safe for her. The war was too even so John couldn't send her to the further future withought knowing she'd be safe, so he sent her to you. He knew you would keep her from harm."

"I sent her away?" John asked quietly as he entered from the living room.

"Yes, In a way."

"Why?" He persisted.

"You felt it was better for her to be safe here than leave her in the future." Amy answered.

"But she'll never be able to get back to future."He summarized looking away.

"What is more important John: For her to be with you or for her to be alive? Because, you could no longer have both. It was getting too dangerous." Amy whispered. For that, John had no answer.

After a moment of silence Sarah spoke up. "So she has no mission, she's just here to live."

" No,- Amy cut her off- She has a mission. Her main mission is to stay alive but also, she's here to help you get a head-start with the war"

After taking a breath, she continued. " Future John sent her with a chip with information on it for you. Unfortunately, the chip was in her pocket and may have been removed by hospital personnel when she was brought in."

"Wait a minute." John interrupted. "You mean this?" He asked as he pulled a tiny case from his pocket. It was a small, clear, case with a small chip in it.

"That would be it. Where did you get it?" Amy asked astonished.

"It was in her pocket." He shrugged. He opened the case and placed it on the table. He quickly left the room only to return a moment later with a laptop. "Can we read it?" He asked.

"It was meant for that." Amy said bored. John booted his laptop and stuck the chip into the front card-reader. A second later he frowned. Sarah got up and leaned over his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"It requires a password to enter the program that runs it." He frowned again and looked up at Amy. "I don't know it"

She pursed her lips and thought. "But Destiny would."

John thought for a moment. "Let's wake her up then." He said as he moved into the living room.

Sarah quickly followed him. "No, John, let her sleep." She whispered as he approached the couch.  
He glanced at his mom and back at Destiny. "She's been asleep for the last two days."

"She's also has time lag and was strung out on morphine." Sarah said looking from John to Destiny. She had twitched with the noise of his approach and a slight frown appeared on her face. John bent down and gently shook her shoulder. Sarah sighed. Destiny slowly opened her eyes and looked up at John.

"Hey. Do you know what the password for the chip is?"

"Yeah, it's DNA." Destiny mumbled. John looked confused. "The sequencing of DNA. You have to have the written code to open the program." She continued.

"And what's the particular sequence?"

"Ask her." Destiny said, glaring at Cameron. John and Sarah turned to Cameron.

Cam looked up from Destiny to John and Sarah. "I don't have it in my records. I need a blood sample to read the DNA."

"Blood from who?" Sarah asked.

"You, John or Destiny: Someone who carries similar DNA to John." Destiny huffed and ripped the bandaging from her stomach and threw it at Cameron. She touched the tip of the bandage to her tongue and stared at it. " T."

John got up and went back to his laptop, typing in the letters. A slight smirk crossed his face. "Got it.!" John shouted.

Sarah glanced at John and back at Destiny. Wincing, she rolled her shirt over her wound and applied pressure. "You need a new bandage." Sarah said as she got up and left the room.

"I don't need a bandage." Destiny mumbled and dosed off again. John laughed.

"What's funny?" Cameron asked.

"She's stubborn." He answered.

"Yep, stubborn like her father." Amy said.

John looked darkly at her. "You know her or something."

"Seen her around a few times. Heard plenty of stories though." Amy admitted.

"I'm sure there are stories on you, Adams." Sarah said as she reentered the living room.

Leaning over the couch, she gently applied the bandaged. "Not like the ones on your family." Amy quipped.

November 16, 2009

Amy searched through her pack and went for the door. "Where are you going?" Sarah asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Out." Amy replied and left. Sarah sighed.

"Future idiots." She muttered.

"That's mean." Destiny said as she came in the room.

"Sorry." Sarah whispered and looked around for her cell phone as she picked up her keys.

"Where are you going?" Destiny asked curious.

"Need to pick up IDs today and you need some clothes of your own." Sarah said nodding towards Destiny's borrowed clothing.

"Oh. Have fun." Destiny said half-heartedly.

"You're coming too." Destiny's eyes light up.

"Really?" Sarah nodded.

"You said I couldn't go, so why does she get to?" John asked as he quietly entered the room.

"I can't pick her clothes for her, John." Sarah answered. Her eyes narrowing.

John half-smiled. Destiny grinned to herself. "I know, I'm going to be interrogated." Destiny laughed and walked outside.

John laughed and Sarah looked stunned. "Smart." John said.

"Stay here, we'll be back." Sarah said and shut the door behind her. John laughed again.

Destiny stared out the passenger window intently, trying to absorb everything. Sarah stared out the front windshield. Occasionally looking at Destiny and back again.

"What are you looking at?"

"Everything, just looking at everything."

Sarah nodded. Just then, they went under an overpass and Destiny leaned forward, looking in awe. "Wow." She whispered.

Sarah laughed. "How old are you, Destiny?" She asked.

"16." Destiny replied.

"You're awfully tall to be 16."

"My Mom is tall." Destiny answered.

"What's your mother's name?" Sarah asked.

"Racheal Connor."

"Racheal." Sarah repeated. "And what's your story?"

Destiny shrugged. "Same as Dads'…Johns' I suppose." Sarah half-smiled and pulled into an abandoned parking lot. Destiny sighed as Sarah hit the locks.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked. "

You told me come." Destiny quickly replied.

"No-Sarah sighed- I mean why are you in the past?"

Destiny sighed deeply. "Because I'm a liability to my dad and he couldn't afford to have me around."She admitted reluctantly.

Sarah thought for a moment. "Hmmm."

"What?"

" Adams said something about giving us a headstart on the war."

"She did?' Destiny asked.

"Yeah, said that was the reason for the chip. John said it had some good information on Skynet, HKs and different terminators." Destiny just nodded."I need to know if there are any machines on your tail. Sarah said firmly.

"Why?" Destiny replied guardedly.

"What do you mean why? I need to know if you being here puts my son in more danger than he normally is, that's why." Destiny sighed and looked away. Sarah turned her back around to face her.

"Answer me." She demanded. Destiny looked down. "Answer me!" Sarah yelled louder.

"You know you're not usually this crabby in the future. Well, not to me anyway." Destiny muttered. Sarah fumed and threw her right hand out to Destiny. Withouht looking up, Destiny caught Sarah's wrist inches from her face. "Missed." Sarah glared at her as Destiny slowly released her hand. "I know you. Well, later in the future I do." Destiny smarted off.

"Stop talking about the future like it's already happened." Sarah sighed annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Nana." Destiny mocked and stared back out the window.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm not a grandma." Sarah said as she started the car and put it in reverse.

"You're mine." Destiny whispered. Sarah looked her up and down then back on the road.

Amy walked casually down the streets, admiring the simple way people flowed in and out of stores in a hurry. " _Always in a hurry."_ Amy laughed to herself. A dark figure watched her from the alley. As she passed where he was standing, he jerked her from the street to the dark alley.

"Derek?!" She almost screamed as she threw her arms around him.

"Can't breath." He choked.

"Oops. Sorry." She admitted guiltily and pulled back. A snicker from the dark let her know that she was not alone. "Roberts?" Amy accused as her eyes narrowed.

"Guilty." He smiled.

Destiny sat in the passenger seat, flipping through her various forms on ID. Her grin grew and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked.

"The last name on the papers."

"Sanders. " Sarah stated. "Yeah, It was my moms' last name..before dad."

"Just a coincidence." Sarah said.

"Or Fate." Destiny said stubbornly.

"There is no such thing as fate." Sarah said firmly.

"Yeah, I know. 'No fate but what we make.' That's just ugh… fate exists, if it didn't then well, I'd be in charge of my own life.: I'd be normal." Destiny muttered, daydreaming as they pulled up to the house.

"You are normal, for this family anyway." Sarah said as they got out of the car.

"Just perfect." Destiny said, rolling her eyes. "Stuck in this life, being pushed into some god awful destined future from hell." Destiny argued loudly as she went in the house.

Sarah stopped and sighed before following Destiny inside. John was researching on his laptop at the kitchen table sighed frustrated and looked up as Destiny came inside and watched her take off upstairs. Sarah shut the door behind her and walked over to the table. She passed John his set of IDs and began pilling the bags on the table.

"What's with her?" John asked staring at where Destiny went.

"I'm not sure." Sarah lied.

"Well, what did you talk to her about?"

"How old she was, her mother, why she's here and fate."

John rolled his eyes. "Fate's never a good topic around here." He mused.

"So I've noticed. " Sarah answered.

"What else?"

"She has daddy issues to put it lightly." Sarah said, folding Destiny's clothes.

"I should talk to her" John concluded.

"You're not her father, John."

"I know that but I don't know. Maybe I could help her." He grumbled.

"And yet you're still in here. Might as well make yourself useful" Sarah mused as she passed the basket of clothes to John. John inspected the clothes.

"These aren't mine." He commented.

"No, they're hers." Sarah said and went into the living room to sort the rest of the clothes. He looked at the clothes for a minute and went upstairs to what had been transformed from Cameron's' room to Destiny's.

He peeked through the slightly opened door to see that she was laying down on the bed with her eyes closed and he took a breath. He opened the door and walked in slowly.

"Hey." He muttered when he saw she had opened her eyes.

"Hey." She whispered.

"I brought your clothes." John hinted at the basket in his hands.

"Oh, thanks." Destiny said.

John sat the basket on the bed and looked around. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" John asked suddenly.

Destiny looked confused. "What's a movie?"

John stared at her. "I was born in 2014, don't judge me." Destiny mocked.

John smiled. "Alright, it's moving pictures and sound. Like visual and audio stories." He explained.

Destiny nodded. "I like stories."

John grinned. "Then lets go watch a movie."

Cameron locked the doors and stared out the window.

"What are you doing?" Sarah said as she entered the living room.

"I'm running a scan of the perimeter." She responded.

"And are we safe?" Sarah questioned her.

Glancing at Sarah, Cameron finished the scan and responded. "No one is ever safe." She answered before walking sighed and began turning off the lights.

She worked her way upstairs and checked every room as she went. She noticed Destiny's' room was empty as she turned the light off. When she reached John's room, she peeked through the crack. John and Destiny both sitting on the floor watching a movie. John was watching the expressions on Destiny's face. Smiling now and again at her sudden amazement at the sounds and colors.

Amy, Derek and Terry had scored enough money to lease an apartment close enough to the Connors but not too close in case of infiltration. Opening the door, Amy went first to observe the area with Derek and Terry behind her. "Not bad. She muttered.

"Looks like crap." Terry teased.

"Well, we've been in worse." Derek said jumping on the couch.

"Babies." Amy gripped.

December 1, 2009

Sarah dropped John, Destiny and Cameron off for their first day of high school. John and Cameron were pretending to be juniors while Destiny played the younger version of a sophomore. After picking up their schedules and books, they each went separately to their first class. Cameron went to the left and John and Destiny walked to the right. Destiny was vaguely aware of the voices surrounding her. The mumbled cat calls became whistles and she turned around to glare at them and they laughed. She sighed and went to her class after one more "Hey, Baby" was called. John's class was 3 doors from hers. He hadn't realized that he had stopped until he felt pain in his right hand and looked to see that he was gripping the door tightly. After letting go, he went to his class.

Sarah was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard a car pull up and grabbed her gun. She looked out the window to see Amy stepping out of the car and Sarah sighed. Then she noticed the other forms and she frowned. She recognized Derek and Amy but not the other man. "Great. Just, great, more future idiots." She grumbled.

Amy walked up to the door and opened it. "Sarah." She nodded. Derek and Terry walked in behind her. "You know Derek already but this is Corporal Terry Roberts." She nodded at in his direction.

Sarah nodded. "I don't think there's room for all of you here." She said suddenly.

"That's okay. We have a place. It would cause too much attention for all of us to live together and too much danger for either kid."

Sarah sighed annoyed. "Right. Then why are you here?" She questioned.

"Because you don't like surprises and this is better than me surprising you with it sometime down the road when you're pissed." Amy answered.

Derek thought for a moment. "There's more than one kid?"

"John's daughter." Sarah answered.

"Which one?" he asked nervously. Amy rolled her eyes and turned to Derek.

He took in her stance and rolled his eyes. "Great, the crazy one." He muttered.

Sarah looked perplexed. "Which one? The crazy one? Why do you future idiots insist on talking in riddles?"

Amy smirked. "John has two daughters. One is quiet and normal and Destiny is well, wild to put it nicely."

Roberts laughed and everyone in the room stared at him. "Nothing." He said.

"Whatever." Amy muttered as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sarah. "It's our cell phone numbers if you ever need any help." Amy whispered.

A screeching sound alerted everyone in the room. "Just the kids." Derek said, peeking through the backdoor window.

A moment later John, Destiny and Cameron walked inside and evaluated the newly crowded kitchen. "What happened now?" John asked, looking at his mom.

"Future you felt the need to torment me with more future idiots." Sarah explained. John rolled his eyes. "How was school?" Sarah asked. Destiny rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

"Didn't like being with the normal people?" Sarah asked.

"Not really. There naïve and materialistic and stupid. "

Sarah held back a chuckle. "What about you?" She called at John and he froze. He turned to look at her but couldn't meet her eyes. Sarah looked at Cameron. "What happened?"

"We went to school, picked up supplies and went to out classes. Some boys were trying to court Destiny and John became angry and hit one of them." Cameron stated.

Sarah looked at John. "You hit a boy?"

"He deserved it." John replied. Derek laughed.

All turned to look at him. "Shut up, Derek." Destiny called down the stairs. Derek laughed louder.

Amy slugged his arm. "Shut up, Derek. Let's go before you piss me off." She jerked him out the door. "We'll be in touch." Amy said on her way out. Terry rolled his eyes and followed her out.

Later that night, Destiny walked back into her room drying her hair from the shower and sat on her bed, pulling her backpack towards her. After flipping through her notebook, she started on her homework. Not too much for her first day. The Spanish was easy since she had been taught it as a child, chemistry too. History proved to be difficult since much of the records were destroyed in the nuclear war, there was nothing to go on. Destiny half sighed half growled as she turned the pages in her textbook.

"Up a little late?" A voice called from the distance. Destiny looked up to see Sarah standing at in doorway.

"Just finishing some homework." Destiny mumbled as she tried to make herself look busy.

Sarah nodded and moved closer. "You've been staring off into space for the past 20 minutes."

"You were watching me?" Destiny accused.

"I make rounds before bed." Sarah said looking over Destiny's shoulder at the textbook. "Battle of Gettysburg. Doesn't seem so hard."

"It is when you've never heard of it and all the past records have been destroyed…. And it's weird when you have to explain why people fought against people when I have never seen that." Sarah sat down at the edge of her bed.

"You've never seen two humans fight?" Sarah asked astonished.

"Well, in the future we are all on the same side, except for the grays. Never met them…. don't really get out much." Destiny smiles weakly then looked over Sarah's shoulder and glared. Sarah turned to see Cameron standing in the doorway

"We have company." She stated.

"What?" Sarah asked and got up. Destiny motioned to get up.

"Stay." Sarah said firmly as she left the room. Destiny sneered and got up anyway. John heard the noise and came out of his room. "Stay up there, John." Sarah called back as she went down the stairs.

John didn't go back to his room, instead he waited by the stairs. Destiny stayed near her door and peered down. "Move." She whispered at John as she air swatted at him. John moved back and looked from the other side of the staircase. Sarah grabbed a gun from under the couch and crouched down, taking at aim the door.

Cameron merely walked up and opened the door. "Bout time." A man grumbled from the doorstep.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant General Devlin." Cameron said withought emotion. Ignoring the remark, the man entered the room and smirked. Sarah lowered her gun and stood up.

"Connor." He greeted her. Both John and Destiny crept down the stairs and Destiny lost her balance and began to fall. She reached out to John and caught his shirt, pulling him down with her. Landing on the floor, she looked up and met Sarah's irritated look with a sheepish grin. Tyler glanced at both kids and laughed.

"Hiding behind daddy again, Silver Spoon?" Tyler teased.

Destiny looked annoyed and flipped him off.

"Destiny." Sarah warned.

Tyler laughed. " You're too young for my taste."

Destiny looked disgusted and got up. She gave Tyler one last look and shook her head before going upstairs.

Sarah looked at Tyler with curiosity. John looked confused and stood. "John, go to bed." Sarah said quickly not looking away from Tyler. John shrugged and went upstairs. Sarah looked at Tyler and went into the kitchen sitting at the table. Tyler followed at her heels and sat down across from her.

"How many more are coming?" Sarah asked.

"I'm the last." Tyler answered.

Sarah nodded. "Why are you here?" She asked harshly.

Tyler smirked. "You'll see."

Destiny closed her books and put them away. Thinking for a moment she grabbed one of her throw pillows and began stuffing them under the sheets, moving them to look like a body. . Silently, she put her shoes on and opened her window. Happy with it, she went back to the door and flipped the lights off. John had started up the steps when his mother ordered him to. He walked up a few steps till he was out of sight and leaned against the wall to listen to his mother and Tyler. When they had become quiet, he moved up the stairs, afraid he would be caught. Thinking she was sleeping, he tiptoed past her room. Curiosity got the best of him and he looked into her room. He wondered about earlier at school when she was obviously offended by his need to stand up for her. He should've known she was capable of taking care of herself.

He couldn't help himself, the instinct to knock the boy on his ass was too strong to ignore. _"Get a grip, John. She's not your daughter. She's not yours to take care of. She's supposed to be your sister. Act like it!"_ He thought annoyed and looked up to the inside of her room. A shadow quickly flew out the window and climbed down. Stunned, he flew to the window and stared down.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered at her.

Destiny grinned and shrugged. "I'm being me."

John tilted his head. "You're going to get caught, trust me."

She smirked. "You're a wuss." She said and took off into the darkness.

John looked around and began climbing out the window after her. "Crazy kid." He muttered.

Destiny turned around." I heard that." She said.

He followed her into the woods until the darkness took them. "Psst, Destiny?" John asked franticly.

"Relax." After a moment he saw her at the edge of a lake, bordering the woods. Silently, she sat down and he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Can I ask something of you? "John asked.

Destiny looked curiously at him.

"Sure."

"What's your dad like?"

Destiny thought for a moment." Smart, strong, witty, sarcastic and brave. Sometimes he's funny when it's a good day and sometimes he can be a jerk when the stress gets too much. He was a cold-hearted leader to the resistance because he had to be." Destiny answered honestly.

"What was he to like to you?" John asked curiously.

"Any fool can be a father but it takes a real man to be a daddy. He was my daddy and then he dumped me here." Destiny said smugly.

"I don't think he did it as a way to hurt you." John said suddenly.

"And you know?" She asked stubbornly.

"I would better than most. I will someday." John answered sullenly.

Destiny laughed. "Yes, you will, John... One Day You Will."


End file.
